


【排球影日】關於選手村內的二三事

by spiritualka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualka/pseuds/spiritualka
Summary: 日向翔陽得知了選手村裡那個公開的秘密。白話：影山與日向在奧運期間打了一炮。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	【排球影日】關於選手村內的二三事

「這是什麼？」

今天是日本國家隊入住奧運選手村的第一天，當中包括一眾男排選手。  
雖說選手村的實物看起來平平無奇，說不定比選手們的公寓還要普通，不過好歹象徵著離世界舞台最近的位置，一眾國家隊隊員都興奮不已，明明撇除日向，大家都不是第一次參加奧運會了。  
——這是當然的，只要能打排球，只要能觸及世界的高峰，心跳悸動的感覺永遠不會消停。  
撇除某幾個打雷不動的穩重型角色，一眾隊員興致勃勃得像是去學校旅行的小學生，於是當不知道誰突然提議要在選手村裡冒險冒險時，沒有人反對。  
名為冒險，實為逛一圈而已，初來乍到的選手們閒著沒事幹，開始在樓宇裡對著稀鬆平常的設施大驚小怪。  
不得不說大家在演戲上還挺有天分，不知情的人可能還會以為他們目睹外星人。

然後在探索期間，他們找到一台奇怪的機器。  
它長得像販賣機，又不全然像，因為上面沒有擺放商品的種類，也沒有投幣的入口，只有簡單的文字說明與奧運會的標誌。文字有不同的語言，甚至包含他們的母語，只是影山飛雄與日向翔陽還沒有把文字全讀完，身後的人就擠開他們，搶先端詳機器的真實身分。  
「哎喲，這不是小孩子該知道的東西，快走快走。」宮侑一下子就看懂了，語重深長地拍了拍兩人，意圖把他們從機器前趕走。  
可兩人不是真正的小孩子，怎麼可能宮說什麼就照著做，日向不服氣地掙開前輩推在他背上的手，「影山是小孩，但我不是。」  
「你明明跟我同年！」影山不以為然地反駁道：「宮前輩，我以前就住過選手村，我早看過這東西。」  
「我也看得懂啊！」日向也跟著道：「而且保險套在國中生理課就有教。」  
木兔光太郎倒是哈哈大笑，「侑難得能裝模作樣一番的機會，這樣就沒了？」  
「知道什麼是保險套很了不起喔？選手村可不是那麼簡單的地方。」宮不放棄地道，然後分別攬過影山與日向的肩膀，一副相親相愛的模樣，「你們這群天真的小孩——特別是你們兩個什麼都不知道的排球笨蛋！千萬不要在選手村裡亂跑，不然哪天被抓走也不知道發生什麼事。」

「是的是的，不愧是侑啊，懂得最多。」  
「……想想就覺得髒。」  
「該到下一個地方參觀了嗎？」  
「我沒意見。」  
「……你們倒是認真回我一下啊。」

日向確實被勾起了好奇心，但看著旁邊眼裡只有排球的白癡，他不期待對方能解答自己的疑惑，於是他轉向隊裡靠譜的自由人：「衛輔前輩，侑前輩說的是什麼啊？」  
「呃、我也只是聽說的，不過……」說到一半，夜久衛輔湊到日向的耳邊，壓低音量把剩下的話說完。  
圓滾的眼睛瞬間睜大，日向爆出響亮的叫聲：「性愛派對！」  
用詞過分直接，想不知道是什麼意思也不行，就連影山也繃不住臉上的表情。  
「翔陽也叫得太大聲了吧！哈哈哈哈！」宮毫不客氣地嘲笑起來，笑得捧腹彎腰，連眼角都飆出淚水。  
「我、我只是有點意外。」日向乾笑兩聲。  
其實他也不是沒聽過荒唐的傳聞，畢竟他也在巴西生活過兩年，而巴西的風氣比日本更為開放。就算日向不主動去碰那些事情，都多多少少有聽說過，以前甚至有人試過邀請他去玩樂一番，只是被他拒絕了。  
他就是沒想到，明明選手村裡的大家正準備迎接連場激戰，也會……玩得那麼瘋。  
「只是抒洩壓力的其中一個方法而已。」牛島若利一如以往冷靜自若，並沒有感到多少驚訝，甚至為日向分析道：「只要做好安全措施，全都是個人的選擇。」  
「所以主辦方才會給大家分發保險套啊。」夜久又補充道：「不過要是你們真的不願意，也不會有人勉強啦。當然，想躲開某些騷擾的話，早點回去休息是最好不過。」  
「那我先回去了，也不知道那些沒有打疫苗的人什麼時候會過來……」佐久早聖臣在確定口罩妥善地蓋住他半張臉後，頭也不回轉身離去。  
有一便有二，有些隊員也表示想先回房間休息，剩下某些人表示還能在外面散步一會。眾人興高采烈地打鬧著閒逛，於是誰也沒有留意到落在後面的某兩人無聲地交換了一個眼神。

最後，各人都有各自的安排，加上隨著時間的過去，越來越多別國的運動員出來活動搭訕，大概惦記著方才的話題，大家頗有默契地在原地解散。  
眾人的房間算是集中在同一個區域，但畢竟人數不少，總有些人被發放邊疆，剛好影山與日向便是難兄難弟的一起住在上一層樓的那兩個人，因此與其他隊友道別後，就剩他們倆進了往上的電梯。  
兩人聽從隊友們所言，心無旁騖地回了房間，所以確實避開了那些有所企圖的陌生人，直到他們回到各自的房間前、並再次經過那個提供保險套的機器。

他們不約而同地互相對視，泰然自若，沒有一點尷尬，先開口的是日向：「要拿嗎？」  
「先拿吧。」影山按下綠色的按鈕，一個小小的綠色包裝應聲掉落。他把那個保險套收進了口袋的同時道：「我以為你有帶來？」  
「怎麼說得好像只有我要帶一樣？你又帶了幾個？」日向忿然反問，也從機器裡領了一個保險套，「噢，我的是紅色的。它該不會還有別的顏色吧？奧運會標記的顏色都有嗎？」  
「反正是夠用的量。」影山又按了一個，「藍色的……標記有什麼顏色？」  
「紅、藍、綠、黃、黑……這裡就有了啊，自己不會看喔。」日向敲了敲機器上的標記，「你剛剛的是綠色？」  
「嗯，所以還差黃色跟黑色……這也是藍色的。」  
「又是紅色！笨蛋山是不是沒有洗手，怎麼你的手會這麼臭？」  
「你的手才臭，呆子！你不也拿到藍色的！喔——看我拿到什麼顏色？」  
「有黑色很了不起嗎？最後一個顏色一定是我先抽到的！」  
「來啊！來比啊！」  
兩人輪流拿了一個又一個保險套，結果口袋都被塞滿，最後的黃色還不出現。兩人都要懷疑到底是不是根本沒有那個顏色的存在，終於有一個黃色的小包裝掉到日向的手上。  
影山嗤了一聲，撇開的臉上是滿滿的不爽。  
「1503勝、1558負。」日向小聲地歡呼道，並珍而重之地把證明自己勝利的黃色保險套護在掌心中。  
「有什麼好高興的？你輸我的還是比贏的多。」  
「反正這次是我贏了，就是爽。」日向嘿嘿一笑，「而且剛好待會的事也不用爭了，全權由我來決定。」

紺青的眼眸睨了日向一眼，影山把對方純粹的喜悅看在眼裡，心裡的不甘不知為何消了大半，可面子不允許他坦然承認，於是出口的話語依舊有點口氣不善：「……隨你喜歡。」  
日向聞言，臉上的笑意又燦爛了幾分，像是從影山那得到一個信任的傳球，心滿意足。待他迫不及待地拉著影山進了自己的房間，二話不說便把影山壓在門板上深吻。  
面對對方的熱情，影山沒有半分驚訝的神色。成年後的身高差令他能輕易地按住日向的後腦，在張嘴接迎對方的舌頭同時，久違地入侵另一個不屬於自己的溫熱地帶。

什麼都不知道？  
他們沒有否認，可也沒有承認過。

※

「場下吵架」——這是兩人眾所周知的相處模式，可是忘記從何時開始，兩人的模式多了一環「床上打架」。  
聚少離多，以致兩人只要一碰面，撇除要打比賽或訓練的時間，能在床上度過就絕不下床，能抱在一起就絕不分開，反正兩人的神經都過粗，他們倆不如一般情侶需要透過逛街看電影吃晚飯來維持感情，光是肉體的交疊就能滿足他們。  
兩人不敢說自己對性愛有多熟悉，畢竟各自的對象就只有對方而已，而且他們都是運動員，忙碌的運動員，分隔異地的忙碌運動員，即使想多多相處也力不從心，自然也沒太多時間可以研究這檔子的事。  
但要怎麼快速地勾起對方的慾望，他們皆是略知一二。

影山的皮膚略白，因此熱血沸騰之際，皮膚特別容易泛起血氣，他紅著耳根意圖出手，卻被與他面對面坐著的男人用腳尖挑開，「不許碰。」  
影山嘖了一聲，忿忿不平地收回手。見此，日向才滿意地嗯哼一聲，另一隻腳並沒有因此閒下來。  
腳趾分合著夾住柱身上下磨蹭，踩在囊袋上的力道加重，哪怕腳掌針對性器的刺激並不精準，男性的象徵還是翹得更高，經過腳掌下的青筋隱隱傳遞著突跳，驚人的熱度甚至能透進厚實的腳繭灼傷皮肉。  
這不能怪影山經不起挑釁。作為運動量驚人的排球員，日向的肉體塊壘分明，即使身高不足，也絕對不是能稱上纖瘦的體形——每一條曲線起伏鮮明，充滿著雄性的爆發力，緊繃的大腿上還殘留著色差的分割線，這樣的兩條腿在合攏岔開間對他的性器胡作非為，目光往上便是被潤滑劑用到濕淋的後穴，是就連女性婀娜多姿的裸體也無法媲美的色情。  
更何況，在得知國家隊的集合時間後，影山特地忍了接近一個禮拜沒有清槍，為的就是與日向來一場暢快淋漓的性愛。沒想到自己都硬得滴精了，日向還在那邊慢吞吞的。  
影山極為不滿地道：「你再磨蹭下去，是要憋死誰？」  
「我就是要憋死你。」日向哼聲道，儘管他的吐息同樣不穩，看起來也沒有那麼游刃有餘。必須分心為影山足交與替後穴擴張時傳來的快感使他手忙腳亂，可是見到對方因自己失去從容，眼裡臉上全是對自己的慾望，日向得意地笑了，「不要動啊，說好今天由我主導。」

影山還想說什麼，卻因傘狀下的溝壑被腳拇指刮過而嘶了一聲，痛感倏地襲向最敏感的地帶，馬眼卻因此吐出兩滴精液，一雙眼睛因蠢蠢欲動的慾望而充血。  
「日向翔陽！」  
玩過頭了。聽出自己名字中的怒氣，日向連忙挪近影山，用吻吞沒剩餘的怒罵，但當他看到被吻住的嘴角微微勾起，瞬間得知自己中計了。  
——影山什麼時候變得這麼聰明了？日向不合時宜地詫異。

只是為時已晚。撐在床上的雙手猝不及防地被架在頭頂，不好使勁的日向順著影山翻身的動作被壓在床上，橙髮凌散，雙腿同時分得更開，一副隨時隨地能承受歡愛的姿勢。  
「你耍詐！」日向氣得破口大罵，雙腳亂踢，可沒想到報應來得那麼快——剛剛被踩得罵不出口的影山低下頭，叼住他胸前的敏感點，罵聲旋即變調為曖昧的輕哼。  
日向很不想承認，可是不得不說，那確實是由影山親自開發的敏感點。自從他從巴西回來，闊別兩年，每次兩人一打滾到床上，胸膛必然是備受影山關注的地方。  
抓揉、吸吮、捻動、啃咬，影山用過所有可用的手段來疼愛日向的胸部，特別是那兩顆淡棕的乳頭，以致現在只要影山對它們輕輕吹氣，乳尖便會充血挺立。  
日向至今還搞不清楚影山如此執著他胸部的原因，影山當然也不願意說——他才不要親口承認自己有多喜歡感受日向結實的胸肌在指間鼓起更為飽滿的弧度，也不要承認自己有多沉迷於在胸脯上以略顯粗暴的力道留下紅痕。  
日向並不知道小麥色與豔紅交疊，有多能夠勾引性慾。  
同樣為了今天禁慾一週的日向實在受不起一點刺激，遑論被玩弄的是他的敏感點。在影山不解溫柔的吸吮下，電流從皮膚蔓開至每一個舒張的毛細孔，日向輕顫著蜷縮腳趾，陰莖緊縮，射出一股股的精液。

「……」緩緩地從高潮中回過神來的日向翔陽。  
「呵。」把男友吸射的影山飛雄。

「笑屁啊！」日向惱羞成怒，儘管在下一秒被以吻封唇，身後的穴道隨即被碩大滾燙的異物填滿。  
情浪頃刻間把日向拋高至頂端，身體尚在不應期，日向對影山兇悍的攻勢毫無招架之力，理智兵敗如山倒。全身的感官都只能用以接收快感與影山的存在，因此他沒有察覺到對方什麼時候抱起自己，翹挺的雙峰又是如何在對方的掌心裡變形。  
頗為厚實的身板抵在床頭懸空，背上被硌得生痛，逼得日向只能死命攀著影山的肩膀，雙腿環住聳動的腰際，好像這個世界上只有對方值得他依靠。  
抽插因重力而比平常的更重更深，龜頭毫不留情地輾壓過前列腺，炸出一個個情慾的炸彈。嘴唇甫一從熱吻中分離，便立刻吐出潮水般的呻吟，放浪的聲音一瞬間盈滿房間，但又在下一秒因影山的撞擊而破碎。  
肉刃在腸道裡橫行霸道，肏得彷彿連內臟都移位。日向極力維持呼吸，脖子拉出瀕死的弧度，展露著踩在色差上的精美鎖骨。紺青沉澱成更濃郁的顏色，影山不分輕重地啃咬吸吮，鎖骨上瞬間一片紅紅紫紫。  
糾纏的肉體因激烈的律動在床頭撞出悶聲，不算寬闊的床舖似是不勝負荷般咿咿呀呀地叫，兩人好比野獸似的跟從本能放縱交媾——  
——直到房間裡響起不是由他們發出的聲音。  
大概因為身處異地，再沉淪於慾海之中，身體仍保留一絲對四周環境的警剔。兩人同時全身一僵，所有色情的動靜戛然而止，房間裡只剩下從門外走廊傳來的交談聲。

他們渾然忘記隔音的問題了。  
看你多吵。影山一記狠瞪，先怪先贏。  
怪我嗎！日向忿然回瞪，發洩般地在對方的肩膀啃了一記。

控制音量不是兩人的風格，好像不以性愛把房間掃蕩至狼藉便誓不罷休，這一下變故確實嚇到了他們，但不代表他們就會因此偃旗息鼓。  
被影山放下的日向還沒能好好地在床上躺一會，又被對方翻轉過來。這個姿勢太熟悉，以致日向下意識便是塌下腰，背肌賁起，胸膛貼床，臀部高抬，影山從這個角度能看見埋在恥毛裡的陰莖與囊袋，水痕從股縫流下蜿蜒，熟紅的肛口朝對他一收一放，無聲地邀請慾望的進入。  
影山不負所望，沒有讓日向空虛太久，肉刃再次長驅直入，劈開緊緻的甬道。

總算發現選手村的設施沒家裡的好，隔音不好，環保又省錢的紙床或許能受得住兩百公斤的重量，卻不一定扛得住兩個大男人激烈的性愛。影山學乖了，在日向體內的攻勢不再是純然的兇悍，卻是在退出之際扣住日向的腰窩沉下腰，微翹的莖端喬成更妙的角度，才用著把囊袋也肏進去的力道猝然突刺。  
前一波的情浪仍未消去，後一波的情浪便洶湧而至，情動的呻吟一次又一次地撞擊著喉嚨的防線。明知影山這樣是故意要自己叫出來，日向又怎麼可能如對方所願，他倔強地咬著枕頭，嗯嗯哼哼的細碎聲音被棉花吸收，通紅的雙眼往後一瞪，眼角沁出的淚花卻褪去他的威嚇，剛陽中捎帶媚意，猶如丟出一塊引出暴虐獸慾的誘餌。  
還是忍不住沉醉在肆無忌憚的肉慾中，本來被影山刻意放慢的肏幹節奏再次加快，沒停息多久的床板在哼吟與水聲中搖晃起來，直到影山在射精的瞬間拔了出來，龜頭抵著尾椎洩出一道道乳白的痕跡。

「忘記戴套了。」影山套弄著半軟地吐出餘精的陰莖，如夢初醒地道。  
仍在大口喘息的日向聞言撇了撇嘴，雖想發作，最後還是忍住了，「你沒射在裡面，算了……不對啊！我們都拿了那麼多套子，你怎麼都不戴！」  
「你有給我戴套的時間？」影山反問道，眼也不抬地用衛生紙把屁股上的精液擦掉，「都射了，你說還能怎麼辦？」  
本來還癱軟在床上的身體往前挪動，離開了影山的視野。影山抬頭，發現日向正往床頭的小桌几伸出手，都把幾個放在上面的保險套弄到地上，指尖才勉強勾到一個小包裝把它夾起。  
紺青的眼目不轉睛地盯著日向用犬齒撕下保險套黑色的包裝，小心翼翼地叼出裡面的塑膠膜。料到日向有何盤算，影山才剛平伏的呼吸再次急促起來，切割眼白的紅絲快要滴出血。  
影山的反應取悅了日向，剛才被坑的鬱悶消散了一點，他抓著影山激動得輕顫的腿根，用鼻翼把有淫水殘留在上的性器蹭得更為硬挺後，在雄性羶腥的包圍下為對方戴上嘴裡的套子。  
唇尖包著牙齒把套子往下拉，為免弄破套子，日向把動作放得極為緩慢，然而放在影山的眼裡便是誘人得可恨的行為——灼熱的氣息盡情地在柱身打滾撒野，唇瓣若即若離地觸碰筋絡，直至根部都被包在膠膜裡，貼在胯間的鼻子裡傳來一聲抽氣。

日向抬頭咧嘴，笑容裡滿是信賴，跟向影山請求傳球時的表情別無兩樣。  
「現在繼續把它們用掉啊。」

性器顫巍巍地挺立，理智線驟然斷掉。  
影山推倒毫無反抗的人，氣憤地搧了一下扣住自己腰間的大腿，並在粗暴推腰之際罵道：「讓你再浪！」  
無端被罵又無端被打，日向委屈極了，然而他還來不及抱怨，便被影山再次拖入新的一場性愛之中。

後話：

「笨——蛋——山——」  
正在收拾行李的影山一抬頭，一件T恤便從浴室撲面襲來。影山把砸了自己一臉的衣服拿下來，怒氣沖沖地衝進了浴室，「呆子幹什麼！亂丟什麼衣服！」  
「我才想問你幹了什麼！」洗澡洗到一半的日向身上還掛著水珠，他指了指自己的鎖骨，只見密密麻麻的吻痕沿著那一截色差圍住鎖骨。  
就像一個小狗的項圈。  
影山盯著那一圈吻痕沒有回話，日向卻從對方的眼裡讀出笑意。他拍了一下日向的額頭，然後自顧自地收拾衣服，也不管對方一直吵吵嚷嚷。

這樣大家才知道，在這個隨意享樂的選手村裡，還是有人約不得的啊。


End file.
